


Listen

by misbegotten



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Natalie hears between the lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



Natalie Lambert listens to the Nightcrawler. Know thine enemy and all that. LaCroix is actually quite… well, soothing is not the right word. Entrancing is _too_ disturbing, as if he might actually hypnotize via the airwaves, and Nat brushes off that disquieting thought with a shudder. An army of hypnotized Nightcrawler fans -- there's something to make her shoulder her emergency apocalypse kit!

No, LaCroix is just damned good at what he does, be it manipulating Nick or his listeners, weaving webs and drawing one in.

Natalie reminds herself not to be fooled. But she's hard pressed, sometimes. Sometimes, she _listens_.


End file.
